


Кофе и сигареты

by special_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Кофе и сигареты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vowel).



У Карен давно не было женщины. Как-то так вышло — очень много работы и желание соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. Нет, это вовсе не делало ее счастливой, но отсутствие необходимости покидать зону комфорта — это уже неплохо. На самом деле, она просто плыла по течению. Довольствовалась тем, что само плыло в руки. Мужчины так мужчины. Одинокие вечера с вином так одинокие вечера с вином. Работа — само собой. Но при таком раскладе никак нельзя отделаться от регулярно посещающего чувства необъяснимого беспокойства, ведь что-то явно идет не так, как хотелось бы. Если честно, абсолютно все шло не так.

Напрягала рутина. Каждое утро просыпаться, затаскивать свое тело в душ, приводить себя в порядок, упаковываться в одежду, постоянно сверяться с зеркалом — надо, обязана выглядеть безупречно, издержки бизнеса. Добираться в офис, готовить себе кофе, угощать неприятных коллег мармеладом и желать приятного дня, работать, снова пить кофе и снова работать. Кофеин, никотин, это все. Напрягает. Заставляет звереть. Господи, за что.

«Я в городе, не хочешь пойти пообедать сегодня?»

Ви как всегда некстати. Стоит Карен только забыть, что она когда-либо что-то испытывала к ней, она обязательно напоминает о себе. И хочется секса, и хочется снова увидеть ее, и она наверняка снова поцелует в уголок губ — так нежно, будто намекая, что испытывает что-то. Это все долгая история. Случайное знакомство, редкие и исключительно случайные встречи, отсутствие контактов друг друга на протяжении очень долгого времени, снова случайная встреча, как-твоя-девушка?-мы-расстались, вот-возьми-мой-номер-телефона, еще полгода или год без каких-либо соприкосновений. Чувства? Что-то между ненавистью к себе за то, что даже не попыталась тогда сделать шаг навстречу, и вожделением, испытываемым к каждой черточке, к каждому движению. Вивиан очень красивая, все-таки.

Карен долго думает, что ответить на SMS. Встает из-за стола, окончательно отвлекается от работы, делает еще чашку кофе. Смотрит в окно, пьет густую темную жижу и наблюдает за разноцветными автомобилями, неуклюже снующими пешеходами, тупыми серыми голубями. Откажется — будет жалеть, согласится — внесет элемент хаоса в размеренные будни. Хотя не этого ли ей сейчас нужно?

«Давай поужинаем?»

Остаток рабочего дня проходит в постоянных перекурах и перерывах на кофе. Сердце Карен бешено колотится, и все ее мысли только об одном.

***

Карен ужасно боится услышать голос Вивиан. Будто от его звука начнет рушиться все вокруг и Карен окажется погребенной под обломками. Еще и руки трясутся оттого, что весь день на нервной почве курила и пила кофе. Нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя показать слабость, это же будет невыводимое пятно на ее репутации.

По пути она только и думает, что о своей внешности и о подходящих темах для разговора. Самый нервозный момент — когда смотришь в стекло двери вагона метро в последний раз, прежде чем выйти. Карен поправляет волосы, проводит пальцем по контуру губ, проверяя, не размазалась ли помада, дергает себя за одежду — никак не может успокоиться и повторяет навязчивые движения. Наконец, двери открываются, и она спешит наружу.

На Ви дурацкий пуховик, смешная шапка, она улыбается радостно и широко, прерывая улыбку лишь на глубокие, долгие затяжки. Самокрутки, неизменно. Карен нравится запах. Она не может сдержать улыбки. Немного обмякнув в приветственных объятиях Вивиан, неизбежно расслабляется. Поцелуй в уголок губ прошибает электричеством, но и это напряжение довольно скоро отступает.

На улице невыносимо холодно и метель, поэтому Карен спешит в ресторан. Ви тянет ее за рукав, назад: ведь так красиво, снег хлопьями, фонарь-луна, и можно бы дойти до набережной, постоять на ветру, поговорить, сказать. Вивиан — она такая... поэтичная, и Карен от этого почему-то все время стыдно. То ли из-за того, что сама не может так говорить, то ли из-за того, что находит глупыми все эти ее игры со словами и в слова. И сейчас, когда Ви молчит, и тянет к себе, в голове Карен вертятся слова. О снеге, и ветре, и фонаре, реке, о том, сколько всего надо, наверное, сказать бы друг другу, но Карен никогда не начнет первой и никогда не сможет сказать так же красиво, витиевато, как Ви. Потому и молчит. И продолжает идти вперед. Еда — повод помолчать хотя бы какое-то время.

***

Вивиан ест совсем немного и совсем не ест мяса. Карен уплетает за обе щеки карбонару и слушает рассказы Ви. Хорошо, что Ви все-таки уезжала одна из города на какое-то время. Осознание этого факта позволяет Карен если не перестать ревновать совсем, то хотя бы ревновать немного меньше. Ей снова стыдно — на этот раз за то, что ненавидит все, что окружает Ви. Или за то, что завидует этому. Или за то, что отвлекается от рассказов Ви на размышления о своей ревности.

Прикончив пасту, Карен отпивает вина из круглого бокала и принимается рассказывать о том, как провела все это время сама. Она стыдится еще сильнее каждый раз, когда опускает какую-либо деталь. Ей совсем не хочется, чтобы Вивиан знала о мужчинах в ее жизни. Ей хочется казаться чище, честнее, чем Вивиан может подумать. И про одиночество ей тоже рассказывать не хочется — это же как признание поражения. Ей вообще ничего не хочется рассказывать, на самом деле, но надо что-то сказать, ответить на вопрос, заполнить паузу. Как бы она предпочла сейчас быть с Ви наедине, в постели, без посторонних глаз и без необходимости что-либо объяснять. На этой мысли Карен останавливается, осушает, будто для храбрости, бокал, закуривает сигарету и спрашивает Вивиан в лоб:

\- Поедем ко мне?

В этом вопросе нет ничего пошлого, никакой сексуальной подоплеки. Вечер может продолжиться как угодно. Чай, вино, разговоры, фотографии, фильмы, пение дурными пьяными голосами, или сидя под столом читать вслух. Главное — услышать подходящий ответ.

\- Мне на работу завтра.

\- Поехали. Ну.

Ви мягко улыбается. Едут.

***

У Вивиан смешные носки с зайчиками. Она сидит на полу напротив Карен и заливает в себя грузинское вино, запрокидывая гордый профиль. Как же хорошо видеть ее, быть близко, почти ощущать тепло ее чуть смуглой кожи. Карен берет у нее бутылку и, присасываясь к горлышку из зеленого стекла, думает о губах Ви. Они долго разговаривают, и Карен даже немного пробивает на откровенность — она говорит загадками, но все и так понятно.

Нелепые прикосновения — сначала их пальцы сталкиваются, когда они передают вино, потом они медленно двигаются друг к другу, так, что в какой-то момент их тела соприкасаются, а где первое прикосновение — там и нежное, скромное поглаживание по руке. Ладонь Вивиан двигается от запястья и вверх по руке Карен, затем обратно. Это могло бы продолжаться вечно и вместе с тем не продолжаться никак, но Карен опускает лоб Вивиан на плечо. Она сидит так и целует действительно теплую, будто пропитанную солнцем кожу, сквозь ткань футболки. Карен целует снова и снова, пока Вивиан не перестает сидеть неподвижно и не отвечает.

Ви берет Карен за подбородок, приподнимает ее голову и целует крепко, до покалывания в губах. Сначала это осторожный, совсем неглубокий поцелуй, но никтои не думает отрываться, и он становится более откровенным. 

\- Как же я хочу тебя, - Ви шепчет прямо в губы, стягивая с Карен одежду и опрокидывая податливое тело на пол.

Карен послушно раздвигает ноги и помогает раздеть себя. Сейчас, после пары бутылок вина, ей уже совсем не стыдно, ни за что, даже быть абсолютно голой рядом с полностью одетой Вивиан. В ней осталась только похоть — без мыслей, без сентиментальности. Только желание трахаться, и делать это с Ви.

Рот Вивиан умелый и ласковый. Карен невольно вспоминает, как думала об этом, когда была в постели с другими людьми, но что может быть проще, чем прогнать неприятную мысль из пьяной головы, особенно когда ты лежишь на полу, выгнув спину, а тебя ловко вылизывают. Тепло, влажно, с удовольствием. Хорошо. Вставляя пальцы, Вивиан приподнимается выше и жадно целует грудь Карен. А Карен не может больше сдерживаться — она стонет в голос, забирается руками Вивиан под футболку, пытается сделать телесный контакт еще теснее. Ей хочется Вивиан, как можно больше, как можно ближе. Чтобы глубоко, резко, страстно, и очень, очень по-женски. И Вивиан дает ей это. Не в состоянии долго терпеть, Карен кончает, обвив Вивиан всеми конечностями и крепко прижав к себе. Едва отдышавшись, она переворачивает Ви на спину и припадает губами к низу живота. Что было дальше, она помнит смутно — кажется, уснула где-то посреди процесса, а может сразу после того, как Вивиан сравняла счет.

***

Наутро тело жутко ломит от сна на полу в неудобной позе. Карен просыпается одна, в окружении бокалов, бутылки, пепельницы и рассыпанного табака, приставшего, к тому же, к коже. Во рту сухо, голова звенит. Надо бы найти часы. И привести голову в порядок. Кое-как подчинив себе конечности, Карен встала и пошла в сторону кухни. Вивиан, оказывается, чертовски сексуальна неглиже у плиты на ее кухне, с туркой в руках, с самокруткой, прилипшей к губам. На этот раз они трахаются на кухонном столе. Тело после этого ломит уже гораздо меньше, но успеть на работу вовремя не остается ни единого шанса.


End file.
